zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Zoids Print Media
Information from Zoids Promotional Prints The following information is from the former Zoids promo prints page. Note, I have just copy-pasted it, this is not my own information. Missing information will be added to the Print Media page as part of a cleanup. Broken links will need to also be reviewed. Sylvanelite (talk) 04:58, September 4, 2019 (UTC) *Zoids Data volumes, 1984-1986 pamphlets by TOMY **Zoids Graphics volumes + diorama-only volume, 1986-1990 continuation of Zoids Data *OJR Zoids catalogues volumes, 1983-1990 catalogues by TOMY *History of Zoids book by TOMY *All About Battle Machine Beasts book by Shogakukan *Zoids (Secret Wars) volumes, 1986 comics by Marvel **Spiderman & Zoids volumes + promos, 1986-1987 comics by Marvel **The Legend of Heroic Combat audiobook by Marvel **Zoids Annual book by Marvel **Zoids Monthly booklet by Marvel *Robostrux comic booklet *School Grade Magazine by Shogakukan - Zoids-related stories from 1983-1990 at least **Zoids Battle Story volumes + "New Battle Story", 1987-1990 magazines with stories from SGM **Zoids Battle Comic manga version of some Battle Story events *Suicide Attack!! Zoids Boy Corps volumes, 1989 manga by Shogakukan *Zoids2 comic pamphlet *Machine Beasts New Century Zoids volumes, 1999 manga by Shogakukan **Zoids: Chaotic Century English translation **Machine Beasts New Century Zoids EX volumes, unofficial continuation by Michiro Ueyama *Zoids Official Fan Books volumes, 2000-2004 magazines by Shogakukan **Zoids Official Fan Books EX volumes, 2002-2004 pamphlets included with models by TOMY *Zoids Fan Books volumes, 1999-2001 pamphlets by TOMY **Zoids Graphics volumes, 2001-2002 pamphlets included with models by TOMY *Zoids Secret Files volumes, 2000 boardbooks by Shogakukan *Zoids Battle World magazine by Shogakukan *Zoids Customize Stickers sticker book by Shogakukan *Zoids Customize Manual magazine by Shogakukan *Zoids New Century Slash Zero manga by Shogakukan **Zoids New Century translation *Zoids Battle Card Warrior: Commander Teru volumes, 2001 manga by Shogakukan **Zoids Commander Teru translation in Singapore *Zoids Battler Raiga volumes, 2001 manga by Shogakukan *Zi-Report Vol.00 pamphlet included with models by TOMY *Zoids Web Comic (Bucks vs Maya) chapters + prologue, 2001 webcomic by TOMY **Zoids Deluded War Record stories, 2002 webcomic by TOMY **Zoids Deluded War Record 2 stories, 2002 webcomic by TOMY *Zoids Planet Zi volumes, 2002 manga by Shogakukan **Zoids Zi translation in Singapore *Zoids Book 2002 book included with Dengeki Hobby Magazine *Zoids Core Box collection by TOMY **The Zoids Bible: Zi History File of 35 info cards by TOMY **The Avenge of Proitzen version of Official Fan Book 4 *Iron Soul!! Zoids Core Battles volumes, 2004 manga by Shogakukan *Zoids Graphix Neo-Blox pamphlet by TakaraTomy *Zoids Generations chapters, 2007 book *Monthly Zoids Graphics volumes, 2007 books included with models by TakaraTomy *Zoids Rebirth Century Battle Story chapters, 2008 Flash slideshows by TakaraTomy *HMM Official Visual Book booklet included with HMM Molga *Zoids Encyclopedia: Animation 10th Anniversary book *Zoids Models: Example Collection book by Dengeki Hobby *Zoids concept art book by TakaraTomy Guidebooks exist for Chuuou Tairiku no Tatakai, Zenebas no Gyakushuu, Jashin Fukkatsu, Shirogane no Juukishin, Saga, Saga 2, Saga Fuzors, Cyberdrive, VS, VS.II, VS.III and Card Colosseum, plus Super Robot Taisen K and Super Robot Gakuen. CoroCoro Comics published many of the manga series before they were released as books, and Hobby Japan and Dengeki Hobby Magazine have also included Zoids stories never reprinted on their own, such as Z-Knight Battles and the full Generations story + side-stories.